Conventional consumer appliances typically operate in an open-ended manner. In this regard, all appliance settings and control inputs are set prior to beginning an operating cycle. The operating cycle is then performed based solely on the pre-cycle input, and the process is repeated during subsequent operating cycles.
However, conventional appliances fail to incorporate appliance performance during prior operating cycles as a means to improve performance during subsequent operating cycles. Operation and performance of consumer appliances may be improved by using feedback from both the appliance and the consumer regarding the performance during previous operating cycles. In failing to consider the results of prior operating cycles, conventional appliances fail to optimize appliance performance during subsequent cycles.
Accordingly, a system or method for improving appliance performance by incorporating closed loop feedback from an appliance operating cycle to make appliance adjustments for subsequent operating cycles would be useful. More particularly, a system or method incorporating performance data and consumer feedback regarding the operation of one appliance to optimize performance of that or another appliance during subsequent operating cycles would be especially beneficial.